


[contact blocked]

by justyouraverageloser



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, I thought this was funny, M/M, Spinoff, basically a what if, i'm laughing at everyone rn haha, it's also a reference to a game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyouraverageloser/pseuds/justyouraverageloser
Summary: Dream gets a girl's number and thinking he hit the jackpot, texts it as soon as he gets home. Who knew he'd get blocked on the spot?ortotally real spinoff of [message redacted] idk what you're talking about bro
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 245





	[contact blocked]

_**June 4th, Thursday** _

_1:23 pm_

d: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) hey hon...wanna hang with me?  
_[read 1:23 pm]_

_[contact blocked]_

**Author's Note:**

> HAH YOU THOUGH LMFAOFEUWIHFIUHEW
> 
> i'm deleting this tomorroW-
> 
> haha jk i changed my mind this is staying up for the lols


End file.
